Consequences
by Pooky1234
Summary: Story set pre CoE mostly relationship between Jack/Ianto but includes all cast. Set in parallel universes. Covers Captain Jack in Torhwood/Doctor Who and is about consequences of previous actions. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do not own the characters. They belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC.

**This is my first fanfic. If you have enjoyed reading any of my story a review would be brilliant. I have noticed that a few people are reading this recently. This is like my first baby so is very important to me.**

**Thanks for reading**

Chapter 1

In the early hours of a Tuesday morning Ianto sat up in bed and not for the first time wondered how he had ended up in this situation. He watched as Jack breathed in and out, asleep and dreaming. Jack always claimed that he never slept but Ianto knew better. He liked to sit in the half light, in the quiet and watch him. Some people might say that was how he spent most of his time, hidden in shadows, out of the light, but he'd always felt better that way. Mind you these days he had more than begun to emerge from those shadows and that was largely down to the man lying next to him.

Getting into Torchwood Cardiff had been about saving Lisa but after her death, somehow, he'd found himself drawn to Jack and in Torchwood, not as the coffee boy and all round factotum, but as an integral part of the team. His relationship with Jack had sort of developed. Ianto didn't really understand why but from the moment he'd met Jack something had clicked and he didn't think it was just Jack's fifty first century pheromones! He'd felt weird, like he wanted to kiss him, while capturing Myfanwy; just being close to him was unnerving, exciting and comforting all at the same time. It still was. But he'd put those thoughts as far out of his mind as possible as that wasn't part of his plan. All that he cared about was keeping Lisa alive.

Then after Lisa's death he had felt desolate and alone but Jack had trusted him and welcomed him back and he'd let himself be comforted. He knew that Jack would sleep with anything with a postcode but from the moment Jack had returned from seeing his Doctor and asked him out on that date Ianto had known that this wasn't just to pass the time but something more meaningful. Ianto looked down at Jack. God he was handsome and Ianto often felt the need to pinch himself to know that this was real. He was less likely to consider himself as such; Jack described him as cute which wasn't a description that Ianto was comfortable with.

As he was thinking all this he carefully positioned himself so that his head lay on Jack's chest. He felt totally at peace but also those pheromones were kicking in again. When they were alone, like this, Jack looked as vulnerable as anyone else but, of course, Jack was immortal.

'Well' thought Ianto, 'everyone has their cross to bear' and it was quite a cross. Ianto had lost count of the times he'd watched Jack die. For him he knew it would only be once. He also knew that like Owen and Tosh chances were he wouldn't make old bones.

'Better make the most of it' he thought and leaned over and kissed Jack in the hope he would get the response he wanted. Jack stirred under his caress and muttered 'is the world ending again?'

'Mmm' was all Ianto could manage with the thought 'well it could be'. Jack pulled Ianto towards him, his arms and legs wrapping themselves around him, with predictable results. Not exactly bordering on the avant guard but without fail Ianto forgot everything else and melted into Jack's embrace. Life was good.

Some hours later they were back at the Hub monitoring rift activity when Gwen arrived. Ianto yawned and swallowed some more coffee.

'Busy night boys' she asked with a wink at Ianto. He was still a bit embarrassed that Gwen knew about him and Jack. Jack had no such worries.

'What can I say? It must be my animal magnetism' he said with a broad grin spreading to his eyes. Ianto just raised his eyebrows and looked down at the monitor.

'Looking a bit tired yourself Gwen. Is Rhys making demands again?' I'll have words I don't want all my team worn out.'

It had been quiet in the rift for a while, just the odd weevil that had been dealt with easily by Jack and Ianto. It was a bit boring really. Ianto longed to get out in the SUV and race around the streets of Cardiff.

The phone rang it was his sister, Rhiannon.

'When are you coming over? We hardly see you these days.' She paused. Ianto heard her swallow hard. 'Someone saw you out the other night. You were wearing a posh suit and in a posh restaurant with some man? What's going on then? We've hardly seen you since Dad died.'

Rhi sounded resentful and she was his only sibling but he couldn't face the endless probing and questions. His Mam had been bad enough wanting to know about his girlfriends. She'd seemed pretty relieved when she had heard about Lisa. She wouldn't have been happy to know what had happened to her. But then neither was Ianto. And then there was Jack, the man in the restaurant. How would he explain that? Cardiff for all it was a big city in many ways was a small town in others!

'You know how it is. It's my job. We've been very busy' he lied. 'I'll be round when I can. Got to go'.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Monitors flashed warnings, alarms sounded; everything went dark for seconds and when the light returned Ianto and Gwen had gone leaving Jack standing alone in the Hub wondering what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack looked around wondering what to do next. He had no idea what had happened. The Hub had supposedly impregnable defences though some had managed to get through them. He hoped that problem hadn't returned. How would he explain to Rhys that his wife had disappeared? Rhys had quite a right hook. He checked the monitors. They were all quiet again as if nothing had happened and yet Ianto and Gwen were gone. Something had them somewhere, but what? No doubt he would find out. Then out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw them still at their places, sitting at their monitors, as if nothing had happened but they weren't really there and the image sort of shimmered and didn't settle into reality. Jack had seen something like this before. He was somehow being allowed to look at another Ianto and Gwen in a parallel world. He knew that such things existed but he thought the Doctor said that worlds were closed off from each other. Something or someone somewhere was making this happen but why? Then he saw Tosh and Owen come into the room. Jack breathed in sharply, 'oh my God, they're not dead in that world!'

The big question for Jack was 'Where was he? Did he exist in that world?' The Doctor said he was a fixed point in time so did that mean he could only exist in his world and no other? He wasn't sure. There were still many things he still didn't understand despite living so long.

Suddenly everything went mad again. Lights out, monitors screaming and then just as suddenly Ianto and Gwen returned. However, this was not the same Ianto and Gwen that had left. You'd never see Ianto without his suit in public. Mind you, the jeans and open shirt look suited him too. Briefly he was reminded of when he and Ianto had first met. However, other than the change of clothes nothing else seemed different. What happened next proved just how wrong a thought could be. Gwen ran towards Jack and kissed him in a way that suggested that they were more than just friends. He put her down, shook his head and went towards Ianto and hugged him. He leant in for a kiss.

'For Gods sake Jack, not everyone wants to snog you all the time. Get off!' exclaimed Ianto.

'He sounds serious' thought Jack. 'What on earth is going on here? You disappeared' explained Jack. 'One second you were here and then you were gone. I could see you in another dimension but not clearly. Tosh and Owen were there.'

'Of course they were' replied Gwen 'Where are they now? And what the hell are you on about. I'm going to have to take you in hand Jack. You're losing it'

Somehow Jack knew that Gwen meant something else; innuendo was a speciality of his. And although at one time he would have been happy about this Gwen was a married woman now and he wasn't going there in a hurry. However, Ianto showed no interest in Jack at all and Jack felt more hurt than he would have expected to do. He tried to explain that Owen and Tosh were dead and that the wrong Gwen and Ianto had somehow been sent across the dimensions of space and time.

'Gwen what are we to each other and do you know who Rhys Williams is?' he asked carefully

'Rhys, why have you mentioned him? I haven't seen him since we retconned him early on and that's many months ago. Jack you're with me. I have a flat in the Bay nearby. What's all this about?'

Jack grabbed Gwen by the shoulders to get her to listen. 'You're the wrong Gwen in the wrong place. We don't have a relationship. You are married to Rhys. You married him at the most interesting wedding of the year if anyone other than us could remember it.'

Turning to Ianto he tried to explain 'Ianto we have the relationship. This morning you were lying in bed with me at your flat!'

A moment of doubt flickered across Ianto's face before he said 'stop joking around Jack. I know you think I'm a bit sad and married to this place but you're not my type.'

Gwen now started to realise what Jack was saying.

'You mean that you don't really fancy me and it's him that you want. Have you been two timing me with him? God Jack I know you'll sleep with anything or anyone but both of us!'

'He's not sleeping with me' protested Ianto.

'Look' said Jack and pulled up some very graphic images of naked hide and seek from the monitors. 'That's you and me there not me and Gwen'

Ianto's eyes widened in shock. His head turned to one side in the way Jack recognised. There was so much of his Ianto here but seemingly not enough.

'Listen you're in the wrong parallel dimension. Something happened to the monitors and the alarms went off' Checking the screens he could see that the level of rift activity had gone off the scale for a few seconds.

'My Ianto and Gwen disappeared and then you two appeared. In your dimension you're having different relationships. Someone is having fun with us and I need to know who.'

Finally the truth began to dawn on the other two.

'You're trying to say that you and him have an intimate relationship in this dimension not you and me and that your Gwen and Ianto have been left in the wrong space and time. There we're a team of five Jack although you don't always act like it. You often go off somewhere for a while. We never know where. Places to go and people to see is all you ever say. Just after I joined Suzie was left in charge when you left and then she was killed by the daleks at Torchwood One. They asked her there to help. Ianto was sent to help us after most of the rest of Torchwood One staff were killed. He's in charge of research and archives.'

'And coffee making', said Ianto bowing his head slightly.

'Tosh and Owen got married last year after Owen realised that he really loved her after the incident with Adam.'

Jack wondered who Adam was.

'Are you telling us that Owen and Tosh are dead? How? When? This is too much and how are we going to do to sort this out?'

Jack had no idea what to do. Owen and Tosh were the real techies. He needed help to sort this. Obviously he wasn't a fixed point just in this time. Was he immortal in millions of other dimensions as well? He hoped he'd never know. Who could he turn to for a solution? Where was the Doctor when you needed him?

Suddenly there was a flash and out of the void stepped a familiar face.

'Pleased to see me Jack?' he grinned and strode towards him. Captain John then planted a long and lingering kiss on Jack's lips. Gwen and Ianto just stared in amazement.

'Oh no,' thought Jack. 'Just what I needed.' Mind you a kiss from John was always something to be enjoyed.

'Who's he?' Ianto and Gwen cried in unison.

'This day is getting longer and longer' thought Jack, 'and it's only nine o' clock. I'll explain later.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'**Owen, Tosh, you're alive' Gwen screamed. Ianto simply looked on bemused and wondered where Jack was. Suddenly he thought 'I hope there is a Jack. What if there isn't in this world.'**

'**Of course we're alive what else should we be?' shouted Owen in a frustrated tone that both Gwen and Ianto recognised. 'And what happened to you? Everything went mad for a bit and then you disappeared and reappeared. What's with the suit? Have you seen Jack this morning Gwen as he seems to have disappeared again and we're assuming he spent the night with you'**

'**I think my husband might object to that' explained Gwen wondering what was going on here. 'Not to mention Ianto,' who at that moment was breathing a sigh of relief but also somewhat concerned by what he had just heard.**

**Owen moved towards Gwen and pointed at Ianto.**

'**What's he got to do with things? And why are you in that suit? Shouldn't you be in your usual place down there' he said pointing towards the archives section. 'Ferreting around as usual doing God knows what'**

'**I've always thought ferrets were quite cute' Ianto replied, adding looking at Gwen, 'there is definitely something wrong here' **

**Tosh was looking at a monitor and said 'You're right, look at this feed from 20 minutes ago. This is you two'. Ianto could be seen bringing the coffee into the room wearing jeans and casual shirt.**

'**Hooray for the coffee boy' thought Ianto**

'**You're not the right Ianto and Gwen' explained Tosh. Somehow ours have been swopped with yours. The rift must have allowed things to cross over between dimensions. And where is Jack?'**

**Just then the seal which protected Torchwood Cardiff rolled open to reveal Captain Jack Harkness in all his coated glory.**

'**I'm back. Did you miss me?'**

'**Yes' they chorused in unison. 'We have a problem. Where have you been?'**

'**You know me places to go and people to see.'**

**This was always Jack's answer when he went on one of his disappearing acts. The others had no idea where he went. Jack turned towards Gwen grabbed her and swept her off her feet into his arms and kissed her. Gwen pushed him away and slapped him hard. 'I'm a married woman Jack. You were there, remember?' Jack just looked puzzled and turned towards a seething Ianto who was having severe problems keeping his emotions under control. He gripped the back of the chair so hard he was losing feeling in his fingers.**

'**Like the suit Ianto and the new hair cut. Trying something new to get the girls to notice?' He winked at Ianto.**

**Ianto then did something he thought he would never do in a month of Sundays. He pushed the chair aside and walked towards Jack. He put his hands either side of Jack's face and pulled him towards his lips. He kissed Jack as hard as he could and with as much meaning as he could manage. He ran his tongue over Jack's perfect teeth. Then as Jack responded he ran one hand down Jack's arm towards Jack's ass and left it there holding Jack tightly. Minutes seemed to pass as the world stood still. Ianto remembered the first time he'd ever initiated a kiss with Jack while they were on their own in the Hub talking after Tommy had been returned to his own time. Then Ianto let go and looked at the shocked faces around him. Even Gwen looked somewhat surprised.**

**All Jack could think was 'WOW, how did I miss that before?'**

**Gwen sat down and said 'OK I agree with Tosh. What's happened is that we've slipped between dimensions and your Gwen and Ianto have gone into our dimension and we've ended up here. Things are different there. I'm married to Rhys Williams and Ianto and Jack are together, you know Jack! Also in our world' she said, pointing at Owen and Tosh, 'I'm not sure how to tell you this but you're both dead', **

'**Dead, how did we die? Asked Owen**

'**Well that's a bit tricky to explain as you sort of died before you really died'**

'**And me?' asked Tosh quietly. 'Did we die together?'**

'**Sort of', whispered Gwen. 'You died stopping the nuclear disaster set up after Captain John Hart, another time agent, had set off some explosions. You were both amazing'**

**Tosh and Owen looked at each other. 'But we only got married a month ago'**

**Ianto smiled quietly to himself. 'So the quiet one got her way in this world' at least that was something to be pleased about.**

'**Well this is a fine mess' said Jack, scratching his head. He knew the name Captain John Hart. He'd once spent the same two weeks over and over during five years with him but he wasn't ready to share that with the others yet. He needed to find out more about events in this other world.**

'**At least we've got all of us here to try and sort it out,' Jack explained. He also thought to himself 'I'm not the only one. I wonder if he's immortal as well'**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'And just to make things so much better we have another problem' thought Jack as he looked at the CCTV feed from outside where Rhys stood, his mobile phone pressed to his ear. 'How do I explain that his wife doesn't know that they're married?'

Just then the phone rang. Jack picked it up. It was Rhys

'Could you just let Gwen know that I've got to take a load out to France as one of the drivers has let me down at the last moment? I'll probably be back late tomorrow or the next day French fishermen willing. I'll ring her later.'

'OK Rhys no problem' replied Jack thankful that this was one problem he could put off dealing with for a while. Then the phone went again but this time it was PC Andy Davidson, their police liaison.

'You lot better get over here Jack. We've had some strange reports of little people and poltergeist activity. Some have reported bites all over caused by little green men but the biggest problem is that Cardiff Castle just disappeared into thin air'

'We'll be there as soon as we can' replied Jack

'Right team, despite our problems we have work to do. The Little People have managed to get here via that rift activity earlier and that's seriously bad'

'Little People?' asked Gwen, 'as in leprechauns?' She laughed and Ianto chuckled to himself. Only John looked worried and looked back at Jack.

'We've met these before' explained John 'and believe me they are no laughing matter. What's missing?

'Well, other than our Gwen and Ianto it seems Cardiff Castle has gone. Now where would they put that? Thankfully Rhys has just phoned and he's away until at least tomorrow night so we don't have to explain to him why his wife doesn't know she's married to him. Hopefully if we can deal with our little problem everything will return to normal.'

'Time to get out the SUV' Ianto exclaimed with a look of glee on his face. 'Is it in the same place?

It's parked in the car park. Bring it round to the front. John you're with us too but I think the uniform will have to go. John raised one eyebrow. 'The Crimean look is so out this year. Why don't you try one of Ianto's suits? He always keeps clothes down there for an emergency.'

'You'd like that wouldn't you Jack. Uniforms and suits were always favourites of yours. OK anything but pinstripe.'

'Hurry', yelled Jack as John disappeared. He returned in minutes looking drop dead gorgeous in the Armani Ianto kept for best. The last time Jack had seen it was on that date at the restaurant last week. For the first time they'd chosen to eat in Cardiff rather than somewhere quieter where they were less likely to be seen. 'Ianto will be pissed if he finds out about this' he thought.

Ianto drove the SUV at a lick through the streets of Cardiff to where Cardiff Castle was situated. Turned out the rather gaudy bit built by the Bute family was still there – even the Little People had standards it seemed. What was missing was the original Norman tower. All that remained was the motte upon which it had stood.

PC Andy walked towards Gwen. At least she knew him in this space.

'We've got another missing building Gwen. You're not going to believe this but the Millennium Stadium has just disappeared. It's completely gone. Wales are playing England on Saturday. What are we going to do? What's going on?'

'Jack thinks its leprechauns – yes I know but apparently they aren't just silly Irish little people in green' said Gwen

At that moment it felt like a swarm hit them biting and scratching at their bodies like something was trying to strip the skin off their bones.

'Get into your cars' yelled Jack and John, 'NOW!'

Everyone tried to move as quickly as possible. Ianto hadn't left the car yet as he was still playing with the new gizmos his version didn't have. He opened the doors automatically as everyone piled in on him and closed them. Around them the swarm raged. 'That'll mean a new paint job' he thought with some irritation.

Most people had escaped but the swarm had found a target. Teeth and claws stripped the skin off the officer leaving an ugly red mess of blood and flesh lying around what had been the body of a man but strangely it remained more or less whole, like it had been rejected.

'See what we mean' said John. 'Now do you understand? Stealing things is just a side line. Once they get the taste for blood that's it, although it's not like them to leave something unfinished. At the moment there aren't enough of them to take on more than a few people at once but if they can get the Millennium Stadium hidden somewhere they'll be working out a way to get more of them through. We also don't know if they've sneaked through to the other dimension as well or if something else is there.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Meanwhile, Ianto was finding it hard not to behave in his usual way with Jack, especially considering what he had been doing with his Jack that morning. He felt disloyal that he could feel those same stirrings just from looking at this Jack. Well, he always did love that coat.**

**Jack turned to look at him as if he could read his thoughts winked and then said to everyone 'we need to check the monitors and the local news to see if anything else strange has happened. For all we know other people could have disappeared or been replaced. Imagine if we suddenly find that Tom and Shirley can't sing. The whole fabric of Welsh society would be ripped apart!'**

**But no matter how hard they looked there was nothing out there. It seemed that the only thing that had changed were members of the Torchwood team. Someone was being mischievous and wanting to stir things up but they'd obviously not targeted this dimension with anything else yet. All they could do was sit and wait.**

'**Get something to eat Ianto and get us some coffee it could be a long day'**

'**Bloody hell nothing changes' Ianto thought.**

'**The usual', he asked, wondering if the usual was still the same.**

**He went down to the coffee area to find what the other Ianto had brought in this morning and strangely the usual doughnuts and Danish pastries were there. Gwen was left talking to Tosh and Owen, feeling guilty, knowing that in her time she'd had a brief affair with Owen. Now he was married to Tosh and she was married to Rhys.**

**Ianto stood at the coffee machine when Jack came up behind him.**

'**That was some kiss' he said putting his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto turned as if he'd been struck by lightening. He was face to face with Jack, almost touching him. He seemed to stop breathing but managed to whisper 'I thought you were with Gwen'**

'**Well what did you want me to do. You never showed any interest in me no matter how many hints I dropped. I'm only human after all, fifty first century I grant you, but still only human. Gwen will get over it and I think the novelty is wearing off anyway. She needs someone steadier than me. She was dazzled by the glamour. Well who wouldn't be. I shouldn't have let it happen. Someone needs a real life outside this place. I know Andy the policeman fancies her rotten. Perhaps I should be matchmaker. What do you think?'**

**Ianto knew what he wanted to do but how would the other Ianto feel when he came back and wasn't that being disloyal to Jack? He tried to rationalise things because God he wanted to kiss this Jack right now regardless of wherever, whenever or whoever he was.**

'**If we continue us here, now, the other Ianto might not feel the same. Though I imagine my Jack will be enjoying the challenge.' Briefly he felt disturbed and then felt Jack putting his hands under his jacket, touching his back and then pulling him towards him. Ianto just gave into the inevitable and let Jack kiss him on the neck, then his forehead and then the lips.**

'**What about the others?' he mouthed at Jack once their lips had unlocked. Then to himself he said 'And what the hell am I doing. I don't know this Jack and yet every bit of me is telling me to tear his clothes off and well….. Am I back to allowing myself to be just the part time shag? Perhaps for now because, well he is Jack, but we'll see'**

'**I'll put the do not disturb notice on the office door. They're used to it. Only if the phone rings three times then off do we need to worry.'**

**Jack grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the office. He pulled the blinds down once they were there and put the notice on the door. They were just beginning to undo buttons when the phone rang three times and stopped.**

'**Bugger' they thought simultaneously and began to button up.**

**Jack picked up the phone. 'OK we'll be there now. Ianto followed Jack out of the door straightening his tie. He remembered just in time to pick up the coffee.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They all sat in the SUV for a while waiting just in case the swarm returned. Judging by the voices coming from the police wavelength they were tuned into the Little People had found another target nearby as they swirled down Queen Street, the main shopping street in Cardiff. People ran into shops and arcades to get away. 'This is going to be impossible to retcon' thought Gwen. Ianto kicked the car into gear and headed towards the swarm. This was tricky as Cardiff was pedestrianised at this point so he took care not to hit anything important. Then again as the car was probably already a wreck a few more dents wouldn't matter. They could see one dead body, a woman or what remained lying on the street and crowds of faces pressed against windows. The police vans were quickly on the scene putting the woman into a black body bag. The swarm had just completely disappeared.

'Get the body away as soon as possible' Jack barked into the phone. 'We'll need it and the other one from the castle for our investigation'

Gwen and Ianto wondered who did the post mortems in this time and space with no Owen

'Damn' thought Jack, 'that training we'd started about examining bodies hasn't been done with these two.'

'John how do you feel about doing the honours examining our corpses'

'Why do I get all the good jobs?' said John

'Because you are the only one with any field experience. You know it's not my thing. The Little People should be quiet now they've eaten although I don't know why they left the bodies as they did. Probably get a few more things missing though.'

Back at the Hub they put the first body on the autopsy table.

'You can leave this too me. Coffee would be good Eye Candy' John turned towards the bloody mess in front of him and took out a scalpel.

Ianto knew somehow that this meant him. Though why Eye Candy he wasn't sure.

'OK I know my place but why Eye Candy?' he asked.

John turned to Jack, 'does he not realise how handsome he is?' Turning back to Ianto he continued, 'You're easy on the eye and look good enough to eat. Hence Eye Candy! I've always called you that since we met the first time and it was obvious how you felt about Jack'

'We've never met before that was the other one.'

Jack sent John a warning look which meant keep quiet so he turned and began to examine the body in front of him.

Ianto looked embarrassed and wished he'd never asked. He went to where his coffee machine was and found it was still there. He began brewing the coffee but realised that he needed more supplies so tried his key in Ianto's locker. It opened. Upstairs Gwen sat on what passed for a sofa with her head in her hands.

'I think I need to close my eyes for a bit. My head is finding all this difficult to cope with'

'Fine' said Jack and followed Ianto. He found him at Ianto's locker for which he appeared to have a key. He had Ianto's diary in his hands and his eyes were wide open.

Ianto heard him and turned eyebrows raised. 'I never knew there were so many things you could do with a stopwatch and a tape measure' he said getting his watch from out of his jeans pocket.

'Wanna try a few? Jack almost swaggered, pushing back his coat and putting hands on hips.

'You must think I'm a cheap date. Don't I even get a decent dinner first?' replied Ianto thinking 'Why am I flirting with him?'

'You've changed your tune. I thought you didn't want to snog me.'

'And you're a bit quick to forget I'm not the same Ianto. How would he feel about this? I bet he at least got a decent meal out of it.'

'Somehow I imagine that your Jack will be enjoying the change as my Ianto decided to take life by the horns after Owen and Tosh died. He knows what I'd say, and, after all, it's only me anyway, so I'm not worried and he'll know that. When you get back to your time I'm sure your Jack will take you out on a date and just think after reading that diary you'll have so many more ideas on how to – now what does Ianto call it – oh yes, dabble!'

Jack kissed him on the forehead and said 'coffee now I think. Let's see if John has come up with anything. I hope he got out of that suit first.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It hadn't really taken long to sort out the post mortem. The damage was caused by hundreds of tiny teeth pulling at the skin and flesh. But strangely it was if they had been bitten and then the bits had been spat out. There was no real damage below the surface on either body. John wondered, not for the first time, what kept pulling him back to Jack and this rather boring planet he had decided to protect. That Jack was immortal meant that John's ability to travel through time allowed him to know that he could spend time with Jack forever. However, after the last time with Gray, John had stayed away for a bit to let things settle and now something had brought him back. John knew that Jack and Eye Candy had a more serious thing going on than he'd ever seen with Jack before. He and Jack had loved and fought and loved and fought and then done the same again but now he doubted that was on the cards. Still he remembered from last time that this planet had all sorts of things on offer. He looked at the sleeping Gwen. 'Oh well any port in a storm' he thought, 'never a dull moment.'

Just then Jack appeared followed by Ianto bearing a tray of his famous coffee. There was a light in those Welsh eyes that John hadn't seen before. Looks like Jack has worked his magic again!

'Usual sort of injuries caused by Little People but they didn't penetrate below the surface much. It's almost as if they tried and then spat the flesh out like they didn't like the taste. I'm thinking they tried a male first and then a female. If they don't like human flesh they at least will leave the people alone but who knows what else they'll go after. There can't be more than half a dozen of them at the moment. They're probably a family group. Maybe only they got through. That will make things easier. Mind you even one adult can cause things to disappear but I've never known them to swop people before. I think there's something else going on here to do with upsetting you Jack. This whole thing seems aimed at you.'

Jack tried to think why anything should be aimed at him. Obviously someone or something thought that taking Ianto and Gwen away was going to affect him more. Just then Gwen yelled 'they've been spotted again at Cardiff Market. We'd better get down there. I'll tell them to evacuate the place'

When they arrived they found that the swarm had gone but that they'd eaten every single piece of fish at the end of the market hall. It seemed they'd found something they liked. Andy was there.

'What's that? The castle has been found where?' Andy yelled into his mobile.

'Seems the castle has appeared in the middle of the new Cardiff City football stadium and the swarm is now in the middle of the new cricket ground at Sophia Gardens. Off we go again.' They piled into the SUV and beat the police. Fortunately the newly built cricket ground was still there.

'Can you get everyone inside the pavilion' said Jack. Luckily only the ground staff were there. 'Have you got the net John?'

'Yes how do you want to play this? And how does he do anything in this suit?' John replied trying to move. Jack noticed that he was still wearing the Armani.

'Ianto really isn't going to be pleased' he thought

The Little People were swirling around the middle of the pitch looking for another target.

'If we can get one of them in the net we can at least find out what they're doing here. This will need four of us. Grab a corner each. While they're swarming they don't always take notice of what is going around them. Just walk slowly towards them and try not to be obvious.'

Ianto wondered how carrying a net this big that they were supposed to do that.

'Going to be fishers of men then if only little ones,' Ianto deadpanned.

Jack ignored the sarcasm. 'I expect they're a mixture. They're usually in family groups. We could do with getting the adult male if we can'

'Just what do we do with the others then and what's to stop them attacking us?' asked Gwen

John produced a strange looking gadget from a pocket. 'Well firstly they don't seem to like us and secondly I have this. It can stun them for a bit but it doesn't last long and we'll need to move fast with the net and get him into the cage in the back of the SUV.'

They moved slowly towards the whirling group. John aimed the gadget at the group who suddenly froze in mid air. They quickly netted the older looking male and then ran as fast as they could towards the SUV as the others quickly came round and ran after them. They threw the prisoner in the cage and slammed the doors shut. The others swarmed around but seemed confused about what to do. Meanwhile the captive was making his presence felt as the SUV shook.

'Get us out of here quickly Ianto and take evasive manoeuvres. Our advantage is that we know where were going and they don't. Without their leader they'll find it harder. When we get back to the Hub we can find out more about what's going on'


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all those reading my story. I'm going to put three chapters on tonight. Chapters 9 and 10 are really to fill out the other characters. Chapter 8 is more Jack and Ianto. Chapter 10 is just under half way through the story.

Chapter 8

**In the alternative dimension they were all sat around the centre of the Hub wondering what to do about their problem. Tosh had called Jack's office to let them know what their research had found which, thought Jack rather annoyingly, turned out to be nothing. Tosh had checked all the records and double checked the monitors but nothing was happening anywhere. In fact, the rift was unusually quiet.**

'**So what do you think? Jack asked. 'Something must be going on here. This is no accident. Someone has deliberately swopped you two over'**

'**Can you think of anyone you've annoyed enough?' said Tosh**

'**Too long a list I would have thought' Owen suggested. 'Can Tosh and I just get out of here for a while? We're looking for a new place to live and there are a few places we've got our eyes on'**

'**Yes just go', said Jack. 'We can keep and eye on things here, can't we Ianto.'**

'**Just what am I supposed to do?' asked Gwen? 'My husband doesn't know I'm his wife and I don't know who else knows me anyway.'**

'**Why don't you see what Andy's up to? At least he knows that strange things happen so you can have a chat with him.'**

'**Trying to get rid of me Jack. Can't think why' she said, looking at Ianto, who immediately just smiled a small smile. 'We'll leave you two alone then.'**

**Gwen rang Andy and arranged to meet him in Pillars on Queen Street for lunch. Tosh and Owen went off to look at a house in a new development in Penarth. That left Jack and Ianto looking at monitors just in case.**

'**Now where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?' Jack turned to look at Ianto, raising one eyebrow in a look Ianto knew well and understood better. 'Let's go up to my office and discuss this further'.**

'**I didn't think you had much discussion in mind. You know Jack and I are a couple in my world. It's a bit new and I haven't told my sister yet but we do actually talk. Owen used to tease me that I was just Jack's part-time shag which I suppose was true, but we've moved on since then and I'm not going back to that situation with you.'**

**Jack looked hurt. 'Oh well if that's how you feel it's going to be a long few hours'. He got up and moved behind Ianto and kissed the back of his neck.**

'**If you're sure that's how you feel' he said sliding his hand between the buttons of Ianto's shirt. Ianto leaned his head back and Jack leaned forward and kissed him. One of those kisses that you feel right down to your toes. It was no good Ianto couldn't resist. This was Jack after all and he did have the ability to make anyone feel good. They both began to undo buttons.**

'**Shouldn't we move to somewhere more comfortable?' asked Ianto**

'**Quickly' said Jack**

**A stream of clothes was left lying on the way to Jack's office. Now naked Ianto took the imitative and pulled Jack towards him. 'He really is magnificent' thought Ianto. 'No one in their right mind would be able to say no and certainly not me.' Jack clicked his fingers and the first notes of Moonlight Serenade floated out. **

'**God I've heard so much Glenn Miller' thought Ianto.**

**They sank down onto the day bed in the office, limbs wrapped around each other, totally absorbed in one another. Some time later lying in each others arms Jack asked 'how did you join Torchwood in your dimension?**

'**It's a bit of a story answered Ianto, 'I was originally a research assistant at Torchwood One until Canary Wharf.'**

'**Our Ianto was the same and after Canary Wharf he was transferred here. His girlfriend Lisa had died, killed by the Cybermen, and he just wanted to get away. We had lost Suzie there when she went to help, I was trying to avoid crossing my own timeline again and you came in to help us with the archives etc. Owen always thought you were a spy which is why he still doesn't really trust you. You always kept in the background here getting over Lisa I suppose. I tried a few times with you but you didn't seem very interested so I turned to Gwen after we recruited her, which was a mistake.'**

'**Ah', said Ianto 'in my world Lisa hadn't been killed. She'd been half processed by the Cybermen and I was determined to get her into Torchwood to keep her alive. I kept pestering you until you gave in when we caught Myfanwy, the Pteranodon. We keep her at the Hub. To be honest you didn't take much persuading and although I only did it to try to save Lisa, well, there was always something between us. Then things went really wrong and it became obvious that Lisa wasn't going to be cured. She was more Cyberwoman than human in the end and she tried to convert others including Gwen. She was killed in the Hub.' He stopped for a moment. 'I thought Jack would get rid of me but instead he kept me on and we sort of developed from there. We both spent far too much time in the Hub. The others had lives and well you are hard to resist. We were pretty obvious, well you were, and it didn't take long for Martha realise what was going on. She asked me if we were together.'**

'**Who's Martha?'**

**Ianto thought what do I say? 'Just someone we met once,' he replied, trying not to be too specific. So this Jack hadn't seen the Doctor again.**

**Ianto continued to stroke Jack's chest as he talked. 'Did you become immortal in the same way when you were with Rose and the Doctor?'**

'**Yes', replied Jack, 'but then I was left and I haven't seen them since. I wanted to find him again and figured that he'd turn up on earth in the twenty first century at some time. So I got myself back to Earth but it was 1869 as my vortex manipulator had burnt out. I got picked up by Torchwood later as they noticed me when I kept not dying. I'd discovered this myself when I was shot through the heart and revived and then no matter what I did it kept happening. I'm still not really sure what happened up there. And those Torchwood girls were some act. For them the Doctor was the enemy and even though I know he had something to do with my coming back to life sometimes it's been more of a curse than a gift. How much do you know?'**

'**As much as you've told me', replied Ianto keeping to himself the fact that his Jack had disappeared with the Doctor leaving the team alone. It was when he returned that things really changed between him and Jack, and Jack became more sharing and caring than he had been. He began to let them in but hadn't said much about what happened. Ianto did know that Jack had strong feelings for this Doctor and he felt somewhat jealous of that. They'd all met Martha when she came to help out with a case after Jack had got involved when the Master threatened Earth. Jack had left them again when the Daleks and Cybermen attacked. He and Gwen met all the others that had been involved with the Doctor. Ianto really hoped that Jack knew about Tosh's protection system and hadn't just left them to their fate.**

**He continued, 'which I suspect is more than you've told anyone else. I'm still having trouble separating the two of you in my mind so I'll just keep mixing you up I guess. Anyway my Jack hates this word and I'm only just beginning to get used to it but we are a couple. We work together and I get to go out on missions and I'm now very much part of the team. Of course, that developed much more after Owen and Tosh died but I think it would have happened anyway, as it was beginning to be more about the five of us going on missions after we met the cannibals in the Beacons, long story if you don't know it.'**

'**I know it' said Jack thinking 'well you didn't go on that mission.'**

'**I could go on forever Jack talking like this, but we really should get back to those screens.' Ianto also thought 'I need to think carefully about what I say and what I don't.' **

'**Don't get me wrong Jack I do want to get back to my own time. Talking to you I've begun to realise that somehow I need to speak to my sister about us as I've been putting it off. We've been seen out on the town together already.'**

'**It's weird', said Jack 'you are so much like my Ianto but he lacks the confidence and assertiveness you have.**

'**I used to be much like it sounds your Ianto is like. Bring it out in him Jack. It's what you're good at after all. I was worth it and so would he be if you tried. To tell the truth who knows what he'll return as, if he does, after he's met my Jack. We've had some**

**different experiences together and I think that has made a difference to our relationship.'**

**He thought to himself 'what I need to work out is if this Jack really just doesn't care about anything but himself or if he's just pretending not to care. I've just slept with him but he's not really given me anything. It's really difficult to know but crucial to find out what he's really like to know what I should do in this world.'**

**Ianto decided he didn't want to tell this Jack everything that had happened in his world, especially about his brother Gray. He'd need to warn Gwen not to say anything as well.**

**Grabbing their clothes they got dressed and returned to the monitors and waited for the others to return. Jack seemed lost in his thoughts as he looked at the screen. Perhaps this one needed to be taught how to care more and Ianto was willing to try.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'**What do you mean you're not the same Gwen?' Andy asked with a puzzled look on his face. **

'**Keep your voice down a bit Andy. I mean what I say. You may have noticed the ring on my finger. Ianto and I have been brought from our dimension to this one. You must understand that there are millions of possible timelines and this is just one. We exist as versions of ourselves in thousands all with slightly different lives. In my actuality I'm still at Torchwood Cardiff but I am married to Rhys Williams.'**

'**Isn't he the one with the haulage company?**

'**Well he's the manager.'**

'**Not in this world then. He owns Williams Haulage here and if I'm not mistaken that's him coming in now with his secretary, Ruth. I think there's something going on there.'**

**Gwen looked over to where Andy was pointing and yes there was Rhys. She took a sharp intake of breath. Her Rhys was a bit chubby – more to love but this Rhys was well, more conventionally handsome. It reminded her of the time when Ianto became a woman for a while and Rhys got involved with a case. However, she could see him getting ham and egg pie just like her Rhys; she could never quite get the truckers desire for pork pies and a full breakfast out of him. Mind you this one piled on the salad and probably spent more time in the gym. This Ruth was also different. She was tall and blonde and couldn't possibly be the same woman not even with surgery. Gwen put her head down and was relieved when Rhys sat out of sight. **

'**If he owns the company he's slumming it a bit coming here for self service,' Gwen said resentfully**

'**His office is just round the corner. Perhaps he likes the food. So what are you doing to get back to your time?' asked Andy**

'**It really weird' explained Gwen 'there is absolutely nothing going on with the rift. It is eerily quiet and we think that someone is doing this on purpose and these changes are aimed at Jack. We really don't know what to do at the moment so we are just sitting it out and hoping that more is obvious in my world where this Gwen and Ianto have hopefully gone. I expect that Gwen will be more shocked than me when she finds out that she is married to Rhys and that Ianto is with Jack. Anyway, what's happening with you at the moment, any love life to speak of?'**

'**Well I still have hopes with you but I know I can never compete with Jack.'**

'**I think you may find that things change as he's home alone with my Ianto, who is very different to yours. This Jack seems shallower than ours from what I've seen. I think more things have happened in our world to affect the relationships in Torchwood. We don't have Owen and Tosh anymore as they died last year. It's a long story but did Cardiff suffer from series of explosions?'**

'**Yes there was something but they were terrorist incidents. There was no Torchwood involvement and the bombers were caught on camera. We weren't told anything much as the funny buggers dealt with it.'**

'**In our world Jack's brother Gray returned with Captain John, another time agent. He captured Jack and took him back thousands of years and buried him alive. As Jack can't die he spent those years constantly dying and reviving. He was dug up at the beginning of the twentieth century and then frozen until the time Gray arrived so he wouldn't cross his own time line. Gray was stopped and he's now frozen in our morgue. I don't think your Jack has suffered the same. Owen and Tosh were killed as a result of Gray's actions. It took some time for Jack to get over it not to mention the rest of us'**

**Andy sat open mouthed during this rather matter a fact description of what Jack had been through.**

'**My God how does he deal with these things?**

'**He doesn't really talk about them at least not to me. He probably says more to Ianto but he doesn't like putting his troubles on to us. He tries to protect us as best he can.'**

'**That doesn't sound much like the Jack I know. Do you really think I have any chance with Gwen?' asked Andy. 'I've thought of asking her out but with Jack around I've had no chance.**

'**Try again Andy. You're a nice man and if she is anything like me she needs someone who is steady and adores her and that will never be Jack.'**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**While Ianto was with Jack and Gwen with Andy, Tosh and Owen were looking at houses.**

'**I didn't like that flat and I really want a house Owen. I'm not interested in something posh. Look there's this house in Sully with a view of the sea. It's got a garden as well. Remember I can do my job from the Hub or even from home and I can live without going out on missions.'**

'**OK said Owen 'just let me ring the agents.' Having rang them Owen said 'he can be there in 30 minutes. I know it's a buyer's market and we've got cash.' Driving on the low road from Penarth they arrived in the village of Sully and then at the house. It was just on the bend with a small garden at the front with a gate and path. **

'**I think there's a garage at the side and that must be the agent. He looks more flash than Jack.**

'**Hello, welcome, I'm from Peter Alan estate agents. What do you think? Lovely isn't it. A year ago this would have gone in weeks.'**

'**It's lovely' said Tosh, and it was. The house was symmetrical at the front like the sort of house you would draw as a child. **

'**There are three bedrooms and two reception rooms. There is a large office, which I know you wanted and also some outbuildings behind which could be converted so you could work from home. The garden out the back is quite large and you have views of the channel and Sully Island from the back. It is safely fenced off'**

**Tosh fell in love with it from the moment she saw it and Owen just wanted her to be happy. He was never really sure how a cynic like himself had ended up feeling like this. It was after that bunch of flowers had appeared which he seemed to have sent to Tosh. Later they found out that their minds had been altered by an alien life form. But it had made Owen think and they went out on their joke date to play pool and it sort of developed from there. He realised that it was time to get over Katie and stop the one night stands. He also realised that he would never find someone as clever and worthwhile as Tosh. She loved him and he had come to love her and more to the point need her. It wasn't love's young dream but it was happy and Owen realised that more than anything else he needed to be happy again.**

'**What do you think Tosh, do we want it?**

**Tosh grabbed him and said 'you know that you don't need to ask. Make him an offer now. Don't give the full price but we'll pay it if necessary.'**

**The agent said he'd ring the vender and the look on his face showed that they had got what they wanted.**

**Owen smiled to himself. This meant babies and a real life and less running around after weevils. Would it be worth being retconned and going back to real doctoring and real life? He wasn't sure but it seemed more often these days to be the choice he thought about most.**

'**I suppose we'd better get back and find out if anything is happening although I'm sure by now that we'd have heard. What do you think about those two Owen?'**

'**Well you know I've never had much time for Ianto and he's never really got involved. I know Jack has tried but he never seemed worth it. Gwen is Gwen with the same confidence but I think our Gwen may find out that Jack isn't really for her.'**

'**I know about you and her you know', said Tosh quietly**

'**I thought you did. It was a mistake and one I'm not likely to visit again'**

'**She needs someone steadier than Jack but who knows. I think I'll see how she feels about Andy, who's loved her for years. I'd like everyone to be as happy as us' She grabbed Owen's hand as they walked towards the car.**

'**How will Jack feel about that?**

'**Not sure but this Ianto has much more confidence and judging by that kiss is far more important in his Jack's love life. Who knows what will happen and if our dimensions will get sorted and if we'll find out what's really behind all this because I am sure that something is.'**

'**I think there is a pub down by Sully Island. Want to try it?**

'**Yes why not if they want us they can call'**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack was staring at the little man in green sat in the cell.

'What are you doing here?' he demanded

'I've no idea' replied the Little Man looking rather irritated, 'and I have to say that you humans taste foul. Have you got anything else on offer? The shiny smelly things were quite nice. Where are my family?'

'I'm asking the questions' Jack barked, 'so what are you doing here?'

'I told you I don't know' then looking at John he said 'is he a bit thick or what? 'We were hunting after a tasty snack and suddenly we were here. We thought we'd stash a few things and then we got hungry so tried what was on offer. To tell the truth you lot taste just awful.'

'Put the buildings back where they belong or you'll never see your family again. What are you called by the way?'

The leprechaun stood up took off his hat and bowed. 'My name is Patrick O'Readon O'Reilly Murphy but you can call me Paddy' He clicked his fingers and said 'OK they're back. I wasn't sure what we'd do with them anyway. No market for castles these days.'

Jack opened his com and said 'Gwen ring Andy and check whether the Castle and Stadium are back and if there have been any sightings of the other four Little People. No he's not saying anything about why he's here and I think I believe him when he says he doesn't know why.'

'Get my mate and offspring please then get us out of here or can't you do that?

Jack and John looked at each other. They really had no idea how to get them back.

'If the rest of your family come here we will treat you well and try to sort out the situation' suggested Jack

'Not a problem if you give me that thing over there' said Paddy. He turned on a location beacon. 'They will appear any second now.'

Suddenly there was a swarm in the holding cell and four other leprechauns appeared.

'This is my family' said Patrick. 'This is Bridget, my mate and Mickey, Shona and little Carbury. These are humans. I assume you have some manners names might be nice.'

'Yes' replied Jack 'I am Captain Jack Harkness and he is Captain John Hart and this is Torchwood Cardiff'

'Any chance of something to eat other than human?'

'What do you want?' He spoke into the com. 'Ianto have we got anything?

'Some left over pizza from last night. You had a meat feast. I'll bring it down and then I can order some more if needed.'

Ianto appeared with some pizza and pushed it through the gap at the bottom of the cell. The leprechauns fell on it hungrily.

'It'll do' they said 'but we need more.'

'Already on the phone. I'll order some pescatora. Anyone else want something while I'm at it?' The others made their suggestions so Ianto ordered.

'We'll be back down later' John said and moved off. Jack followed saying

'We can keep an eye on things from above.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gwen was sitting wondering where she was going to spend the night already realising that it wasn't with Jack. Why didn't that worry her more? She could see John eyeing her up and down but he was really too full on and too much like Jack.

Gwen said 'What am I going to do tonight? I can't go to Gwen's can I? I know that this Rhys is away but what if something happened and he returned I couldn't deal with that.'

Jack came to her rescue. 'Here have my key to Ianto's. The flat is nearby above the car park, level 10 number 104.'

'What will you do? asked Gwen looking at Jack and Ianto.

'Well someone's got to keep an eye on things here

and I'm sure John is bursting to get out on the tiles, replied Jack

'Am I allowed?' said John, 'after last time.'

'Just find someone who's out for a good time and don't drink too much. You're dressed more appropriately now so you should be OK. Just don't be too experimental and stay away from poodles!'

'Perhaps I'll just take Gwen for a night on the town' John suggested hopefully.

'Take me to Ianto's flat and we'll see' Gwen began walking to the lift and John followed smiling. As they disappeared Gwen could be heard telling John to behave himself but not with much conviction.

A little time later Ianto saw the pizzas arriving on the monitor and went up to the tourist booth that doubled as one of the entrances. He took some down to the cells and then returned to where Jack was sitting.

'I'll take this to the boardroom and make some coffee shall I?

'Yea fine', murmured Jack. 'I'll be there now.'

Ianto was sitting with pizza in hand when Jack arrived. Jack kissed the top of his head and sat down.

'Am I different to the Jack you know? He asked Ianto.

'Surprisingly yes, you seem to have had much more tragedy in this team. Jack leads a charmed life not being able to die. He's like a butterfly he skips from person to person without really seeming to care. But you, you're different, you really care about your team, I can tell, and that makes you so much more attractive than our Jack. Oh he looks good but he gives you nothing back. I know things have happened to him, probably horrible things but he doesn't share. You've lost Tosh and Owen and been through something with your brother Gray. What happened?'

'I don't want to say much but shall we say Gray never forgave me for losing him when we were children. He used John to get my attention. In fact John killed me and blew up parts of Cardiff but he also saved me when Gray buried me two thousand years ago. I survived that and eventually controlled him but couldn't stop him before he killed Tosh and caused the nuclear reactor to leak. Owen was there and he was finally killed. It brought Gwen, Ianto and me more together as we depended on each other. We couldn't face getting anyone new in. I wanted Martha but she had joined UNIT. So that left us. There are still things that the others don't know about me. Things I've done that had to be done but I wish, well I wish it hadn't been necessary.'

Somehow Jack found it easier to talk to a Ianto that was hopefully going to take the information away with him. It was like how sometimes it was easier to talk to a stranger.

Jack looked completely alone for a moment as he stared out into space so Ianto got up and put his arms around him and held him tight.

'When I return I'll try with my Jack to find out more, you can't be that different. Perhaps your Ianto will have worked some magic and I can pick up from there. There's always been something. I think I need to find out what.'

'Ianto knows I'm immortal and that bothers him but I know that he loves me and that's more important than anything else and deep down although I haven't said it out loud I hope he knows that I love him. He once described himself as a blip in time which he'll never be to me when he thought I couldn't hear.'

Ianto let Jack go and moved back to his seat. Somewhere out in the far reaches of the solar system two beings watched in their ships and were satisfied with what they'd seen of that world. They knew that the action they were going to take would now take place in the only other time that they had traced this human. It had taken time but they had finally tracked the time agent who called himself Captain Jack Harkness and now they were ready to wreak their revenge.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gwen and John arrived at the door of Ianto's flat. Gwen put the card key in the lock and keyed in the security number given to her by Jack. She hesitated before going in.

'I know nothing about how our Ianto lives. I've no idea if he has a place of his own. I've always imagined that he had a put you up bed somewhere down in the archives and now I'm really going to see how the other half lives.' She pushed the door open and before she turned on the light saw the huge windows giving a view across Cardiff Bay. She walked towards the glass.

'You can see the entrance to Torchwood from here, especially if you use this' she said, pointing towards the powerful telescope, which was standing by the window.

'Can I turn the lights on now?' asked John 'I need a drink. I bet if Jack's been here there's a serious malt somewhere.'

Gwen motioned to the sideboard and the decanter. 'Try that' she said.

She looked around the open plan living space. Unsurprisingly there was not an item out of place. As well as the decanters the sideboard contained several photographs. Gwen realised that she would have no idea who the people in these pictures were. There was a family with small children, a photo of an older couple, possibly Ianto's parents. There was also a photo of a pretty girl with Ianto. Now wasn't Ianto's girlfriend killed at Torchwood One? She seemed to remember something. He looks really happy in that photo she thought. There was also one of the whole Torchwood team as it had been before their Tosh and Owen were killed. There was no photo of Ianto and Jack but perhaps that was in the bedroom.

She looked around at the rest of the room. The kitchen was small but beautifully equipped and very modern. She opened the fridge and was amazed to find some food in it as well as beer and champagne. Perhaps he doesn't just live on pizzas. There was fresh fruit in the bowl on the work surface and a collection of herbs and spices most of which had been used. Seems Ianto was also a curry fan. The rest of the space contained a large leather sofa and armchair. There was a small table and chairs. Not one for entertaining thought Gwen. The far wall was dominated by a huge plasma screen. Under this were book cases filled with books, CDs and DVDs. So what was Ianto into?

John sat himself on the sofa. He'd already drained one glass and was starting on another.

'I thought you were going to take me out' said Gwen. 'Go easy or you won't be able to stand up.'

'Fifty first century bodies can take more that yours but OK where are we going?

'I'll think of somewhere but now I'm having a bit of a nose.'

The bookcase contained a lot of science fiction books which came as no surprise and there was a large collection of astronomy books so maybe the telescope also looked towards the stars. The DVDs were much the same including every version of Blade Runner ever made. He also had every James Bond which made Gwen smile. What was more surprising was the complete collection of Ealing Comedies. There was also a copy of the Blues Brothers, some other musicals and the Glenn Miller Story.

'That'll be Jack', thought Gwen. She wondered if John could explain Jack's passion for Big Band music. She knew that at one point Jack had got stuck in time with Tosh but Tosh hadn't said anything much about what happened.

'Do you know why I've had to listen to Glenn Miller so often?' she asked, 'not to mention all of Cole Porter's songs?'

John explained, 'well you know he's not really called Captain Jack Harkness. It was a name he took from a British pilot who was killed in action in 1941. He got stuck there for a bit and got into the music. He really is a great mover if you can get him to dance.' John looked wistful for a minute, smiled and raised one eyebrow.

'What's his real name?' asked Gwen

'No idea,' replied John 'but then I'm not really John Hart either!'

Gwen noticed that there was no further explanation.

The CD collection also reflected similar themes but contained quite a section of Blues music and some Welsh Male Voice choirs. There was also some Sondheim. When she turned on the player strains of the Pearl Fishers filled the room, which was rather a surprise.

'What are these?' John asked picking up a DVD containing famous Welsh Rugby victories. 'You'd like them' she replied, 'thirty men, hot, dirty and sweaty, running around after a pointy ball.'

John got up and went into the bedroom. This had the same wonderful view over the bay and a small veranda with chairs and a table. The bed was large and brown leather with an immaculate set of expensive beige bedding. John thought to himself 'no-one ever looks good in beige but perhaps Jack and Eye Candy were the exception. Turning he saw that one wall was just wardrobes some with mirrors – typical of Jack.

'I need to find something to wear as I've had this on all day,' said John. He opened the far door and found a wardrobe containing at least ten different suits of various qualities each with two or three shirts and ties next to them. Gwen sat on the bed.

'What am I going to wear?' she said, 'leather jacket and black jeans are not de rigour at the top restaurants.'

John kept looking through Ianto's things. Opening the next door he found more casual gear, jeans and shirts and a set of drawers containing woollens, socks and underwear. All were carefully sorted. There was also one of Jack's spare outfits including navy surplus coat hung up on one hangar. When he opened the next door he exclaimed, 'Oh my look at this. I hope these aren't his but I think we've found you something to wear.' Gwen looked over and was surprised to see a wardrobe with several women's dresses and outfits. There were even shoes at the bottom. She got up and looked through them pulling out a beautiful red cocktail dress. Slightly long for her but she thought she could get away with it. She'd have to stuff the toes of the shoes but those were killer heels.

'These must have belonged to his girlfriend, Lisa. Is that a bit weird keeping them?' She continued and then realised that at the back of the cupboard there was an outfit completely enclosed. She pulled down the zip and gasped. The cover contained a wonderful wedding dress. Obviously this was meant for Lisa and they were going to get married. Poor Ianto he had lost so much and they hadn't really cared.

'I'm not sure I can wear this dress' she said to John. He was already half naked changing into another of Ianto's suits and Gwen had to admit that he looked really good. Oh well in for a penny. She grabbed the dress and changed in the bathroom. Double shower and roll top bath with two toothbrushes she noticed.

She sprayed herself with a bit of Calvin Klein. She didn't think John would care and opened the door to present herself.

'Will I do?' she asked, swirling the dress from side to side.

'Oh yes!' replied John. 'Cardiff won't know what's hit it' Where shall we go?'

'I know a little place' replied Gwen 'and I can get us in'

She got out her phone and called. 'We need to be there in thirty minutes so get a move on.'

'After you princess,' he replied and they left smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone reading my story. It would help me to know what you like and don't like. These chapters take us to finding out more about what these creatures are all about. 5 chapters left after this one.

Chapter 14

**Back in the other dimension everyone had arrived back at the Hub.**

'**We got our house', said Tosh to everyone. 'Jack, I need to talk to you about how I'm going to be working in the future as we have plans.' She was holding Owen's hand tightly.**

'**Well done,' said Ianto, hugging her. He was so pleased to see this Tosh and Owen having a life outside Torchwood. In his world only Gwen had really managed this. Gwen also smiled and was genuinely pleased, although part of her knew that this feeling was only temporary, as when they returned to their own world there would be no Tosh or Owen.**

'**Did you have a nice afternoon? She asked Ianto quietly.**

'**Yes, I think I've taught this Jack a bit about how our Jack cares for his team. He's been through some things with his team but nowhere near as much as we have and he's kept himself much more to himself and honestly cared less, even for Gwen. He's sees everything as a challenge and tries to regret nothing. I have the feeling that he's heading for a major fall and I hope he will be ready to help everyone to cope. Being immortal seems to have made him forget that everyone else isn't like him. There has been stuff in his life but there was no Gray in this dimension and I think he's shut out the memory of him. Captain John hasn't been here either so don't mention either him or Gray as you never know what's in their future. But most important of all this Jack hasn't seen the Doctor again and this has made him bitter and resentful'**

'**I know,' Gwen replied, 'the explosions were blamed on terrorists and that may have been what they were but Torchwood had nothing to do with it according to Andy and there was no problem with the nuclear power station. I saw Rhys while we were out as well. You remember when we had the problem with the Perfection?'**

**How could I forget?' said Ianto. 'I nearly got bunions because of those shoes and Jack well you know Jack he enjoyed my situation far too much for my liking!' **

'**Too much information Ianto, well there were no love handles on this one either and he owns the company. His secretary Ruth looked like a supermodel.'**

'**Jealous? asked Ianto.**

'**It just felt strange' Gwen replied 'and I missed him so much, every little inch of him. I'm so much luckier than this Gwen.'**

'**I feel the same way, replied Ianto**

'**What are you two talking about? Not me by any chance.' Jack came up behind them putting a hand on each of their shoulders.**

'**I think that's enough for tonight. Everyone go home and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on things here. Gwen this is the key card to our Gwen's flat.'**

'**We'll drop her off on the way home' Owen said.**

'**And I'll stay here with you Jack,' Ianto still had more to find out about this one and he really needed to see if Jack was really just an uncaring social butterfly.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'**What do you think this is all about Jack?' Ianto asked. 'None of us really know enough about you and it almost seems like you don't really care about anyone but yourself.'**

**Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Ianto thought that is the first time I've seen Jack really thrown for an answer and we've been through a lot together. I've seen him make some decisions that people should never have to make and I know that it tears him apart. I know he puts the human race above everything else. I know that sometimes means sacrificing himself or the minority for the benefit of the majority. I know the Doctor taught him a lot but I don't know how this one thinks or what he values.**

'**I've learned not to care' answered Jack, looking not at Ianto but at the table. 'In the past I have cared and it's always led to disaster. The way I live I can't afford to care. People come and go in my life and I see them die. You've no idea what that's like. If I allowed myself to love everyone every time what happens when people die? I have to be detached; I have to make decisions that other people won't make. If I cared I'd never do anything. Basically, I am not far from the conman I was when I met the Doctor and Rose. I thought for a while that there might be something more to life and then I found I couldn't die. It's hard to be a real hero when there is no real risk. I have to be able to send people to what could be their deaths and I have to live with that. What do you want me to do Ianto? How should I be? What makes your Jack so much more of a man than me?'**

**Jack got up and walked to his office. He returned with a box. Ianto had seen his Jack looking at the same box but he had no idea exactly what was in it. **

'**This contains everything I have ever allowed myself to care about. For me there is little joy in here. He opened the box and pulled out an image. It showed two adults and their sons.**

'**That's me with my parents and my brother Gray. Do you know the story of what happened with Gray?**

'**Yes' Ianto whispered, 'I know you blame yourself for what happened when your family was attacked and that you let go of Gray's hand.**

'**We had an alien here who invaded our minds. His name was Adam. He made us all have memories that we didn't have until I realised what was going on. He didn't bother Ianto much because he felt he didn't matter. He tried to taunt me with images of my brother but we were able to deal with him.'**

**Ianto had no idea what he was talking about. 'That didn't happen to us.' But then he thought what if it did and we were retconned. I seem to remember some information in the archives about someone called Adam. I'll have to check that one out if I get back.**

'**You might find this picture surprising.' Jack produced a sepia photograph which showed a married couple. Ianto gasped when he saw that the groom was Jack. **

'**Yes that's me. Her name was Nancy and she was beautiful. I loved her the moment I saw her. We had five years together and I was happy, really happy, and then she died. From that point on I was determined not to care for anyone ever again so don't try to change me. I refuse to feel that bad ever again.'**

**Jack got up and picked up the box. He turned his back on Ianto. He walked towards his office and slammed the door shut.**

**Ianto left him to his own thoughts and wondered what would happen in the morning.**

**Out in space two creatures planned their next move. This had finally confirmed what they planned to do. They knew the consequences of this man's actions and his past mistakes. They had learned the hard way and so would he!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Jack and Ianto were sat drinking coffee and bacon butties which Ianto had popped out for. They had spent the night talking and sleeping but nothing else. Jack decided that this Ianto needed to reconnect with his own Jack and hopefully learn more about life with him. He felt that he had given him more confidence. He also hoped Gwen remembered to bring some more clothes for him from Ianto's flat and that John had behaved himself. He had scanned the news channels and there was nothing out of order overnight so hopefully things had gone however they wanted them to go.

As he was thinking he heard the lift coming down and Gwen and John were on it laughing at something. When they got to the bottom Jack pulled John to one side and said 'I hope you behaved yourself and took no for an answer'

'I was the perfect gentleman and I didn't need to take no for an answer.' John replied with a gleam in his eye. 'We had a lovely dinner, danced until the early morning and then returned for a wonderful time at the flat. That bed is very comfortable and the shower very refreshing, but I'm sure you know that already Jack. And that is as much as a gentleman should say. It's also probably time that I was thinking of leaving. I realise that you and I are no more. I wonder if I can get in the other dimension if I try.'

Jack was pleased and noticed that Gwen had gone over to Ianto with some fresh clothes. Ianto was making more coffee.

'I had a great evening and it was an experience. I realised many things that I need to change Ianto. Firstly it's over with Jack. I need someone who adores me in the same way as this Gwen is adored by her Rhys. There will be no going back to that in my life but there are other possibilities. I also realised how lousy we've all been to you and I'm really sorry. When we get back we need to talk and you need a life out of that place.'

'I think I've worked out that I need Jack but I don't know if I can change ours. This one is so different. He really cares about his team and even though he's never said it I think he loves Ianto in his own way. Ianto's a very lucky man and I envy him.'

'I didn't realise that you had any feelings for Jack' said Gwen 'and I've been rubbing your nose in it.'

'I didn't really realise either but I think that how I came to join Torchwood Cardiff made a real difference in the timeline. Up until then it appears that both Jacks had led identical lives. I joined Torchwood quietly and Jack sort of only just noticed me. I know he tried it on occasionally but he would do that with anyone or anything. The other Ianto went through a huge crisis with his girlfriend here far more than I dealt with after Lisa died and mine was tragic enough. This Jack pulled him through that and made him better so perhaps that was the ultimate reason why the timelines split. We don't know how many Jacks there are across time. I need to go and change into this. I'm not used to wearing a suit.'

'I hope their Ianto won't mind that I've borrowed these from his wardrobe. He has some of Lisa's clothes.'

'So do I,' said Ianto quietly.

Jack came up behind them and put his arms around them. 'Should my ears be burning?' he asked.

'Just going to get changed.' When he returned he looked so much more like his Ianto that Jack had to swallow hard to stop from welling up.

Suddenly alarms sounded and the lights and monitors went off.

'Here we go again.' Everyone thought at the same time. When the lights returned Ianto said 'I don't want to worry anyone but our family of little people just disappeared out of their cell just like that.' Thirty seconds later it happened again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When the lights returned every monitor in the place showed the same picture. Jack, Gwen, Ianto and John stared at the screens for in them they could see and hear the other Jack with Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen. They looked at each other as it became obvious that the others could not see them.

'What the hell is going on now?' said John

'I've a feeling it's not going to be anything good.' replied Jack. 'I feel like something's just walked over my grave and I was in it for a long time so I should know. He grabbed Gwen and Ianto's hands and held them tightly.

'I think we may be about to find out what all this has been about.'

A voice from nowhere boomed into the Hub. All it said was 'you have been judged. You have been spared.'

'Spared from what?' yelled Jack, desperate because his Ianto and Gwen were there in the other world. Did this mean all or just them or even just him?

'Who are you to judge and who are you judging' shouted John. 'I have nothing to do with Torchwood.'

The other three looked at him with disgust on their faces.

'Well I don't. No point in inviting trouble'

'And I thought that was your middle name' commented Gwen

'Don't tell them that', whispered John, 'you might just need me.'

'We are here. Watch and understand what you once did. Understand that you have been judged and spared for what you once did and understand why.'

The voice stopped and all four of them looked at the screens. The others obviously had heard none of this. All five of them were sat at the boardroom table eating breakfast and drinking coffee no doubt prepared as ever by Ianto.

Jack's heart didn't know whether to fall or leap on seeing Ianto. He looked at the one with him and there was just something different about them even with the suit. He hoped to get his back. They hadn't had enough time. He was only just beginning to allow himself to really care for someone again. Was he to be punished forever? But the voice had said that they had been judged and spared. Is this what they meant? It felt weird to see Tosh and Owen sat there. They were holding hands and their faces looked softer and happy. They really were together in that world. They listened to the conversation none wanting to talk in case they missed something.

'**Jack, Owen and I need to talk to you about the future. We've decided to try for a baby and I want to give up the running around. I can do the tech stuff from the Hub or we can set things up from the new house or you can even find someone to replace me. I'm sure I could train Ianto to my standard given some time, whichever Ianto that might be.'**

'**I was expecting this,' said Jack, 'whatever you decide is fine with me. I can't expect you all to put your lives on hold for me forever. What about you Owen do you want out as well?'**

'**I don't know Jack. I haven't decided yet. You'll have to give me some time.'**

**Turning to Ianto and Gwen Jack asked 'and what about you two? What happens if you can't get back? Are you going to stay?' **

**Looking at the screens Jack could see that the other Jack was directing this question straight at his Ianto. He wondered what had gone on and was surprised to feel jealousy coursing through him. He found he wasn't prepared for a swop. He wanted his Ianto back and nothing else would do. Of course, he also wanted Gwen back. They were the team and he'd already lost his Tosh and Owen.**

**Gwen answered, 'I've got to get back somehow my Rhys is there and I went through enough to get him and keep him. I don't think I could stand living in the same place as him and not be with him.'**

'**Ianto?' asked Jack**

'**I want to go back but I will stay with Torchwood whatever. Anything else, well things will have to change for that.' He looked pointedly at Jack who looked down and then up and seemed to smile in agreement. They were all sat there seemingly taking on board what had been said when out of nowhere two creatures appeared. They seemed to step out of patches of light directly behind Owen and Tosh. The creatures both had strange weapons which were pointed at their heads.**

**Jack went for his Webley and the others looked for weapons but all found that they could not move. The creatures were tall and vaguely humanoid and a strange yellowy green colour.**

'**What are they?' Gwen asked Jack looking at the monitor but Jack had no idea. John shook his head as well.**

**The creatures said, looking directly at Jack,**

'**You have been judged and you have been found wanting. You need to understand true suffering and loss. You need to face the consequences of what you once did to us. How you caused death among us as we will cause death among you.' And with that the creatures fired at Tosh and Owen who simply disintegrated in front of them.**

**Across two worlds a cry of 'NO' could be heard. Jack, Ianto and Gwen tried to move again but still found that they couldn't. In the other world Gwen held Ianto and Jack held them both.**

'**Not again' he thought. 'Is that why we've been judged and spared because we'd already lost our Tosh and Owen and did they have anything to do with it and who are they anyway? So many questions he couldn't ask or answer. All they could do was watch and listen helplessly.'**

**As he felt the arms around him in his head Ianto thought 'this is because of Jack. It's his punishment for not caring enough. I knew this Jack was different. I knew he had been through more and learned from it. But knowing this doesn't help. I was going to teach my Jack he wanted to yell or I was going to try. I've got to get back there. He'll need me. He'll need someone who won't judge him. Oh God Jack this is what you've done.'**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Jack stood frozen.**

'**Put the gun down and we'll explain why we have done this and all that we have done.' Jack was allowed to put his gun down and sit.**

**Gwen was already sat down and tears were allowed to fall down her face even though she was still unable to move from her seat. She looked not at the creatures but at Jack, as did Ianto. Jack could feel all their horror and despair bearing down on him. Those conversations he'd had with Ianto about caring and why he didn't allow himself to. Is that what this was all about? But what had he done to these creatures. He had no memory of meeting them before. He'd just have to listen.**

'**We are or were the triptych Rostacorian. We are Chula. We are from the planet Chulatoria B in the fifty first century.'**

**Both Jacks now began to piece things together. Although they had never met the Chula Jack had stolen a warship and an ambulance from them with the intention of scamming money out of some idiot willing to pay for a useless ambulance. It had turned out that it wasn't quite so useless after all and it was how Captain Jack Harkness had first met his Doctor and Rose. He had tried to sell them the ambulance claiming it was a warship, knowing it was about to be destroyed. He hadn't ever given this a second thought. He certainly had never imagined that there would be such consequences because of stealing the craft but now both of them were about to understand that there were.**

'**For years we vowed revenge against the thing that had caused the death of our third. We searched for the means to exact our revenge. We found the technology to overcome the gates that separate these worlds and we used it.'**

'**You called yourself a triptych but there are only two of you. Is that what this is to do with? Jack asked tentatively.**

'**We have looked for the time agent called Captain Jack Harkness over many years. We have searched worlds looking for you. In all the millions of parallel universes there are two of you, only two. We have watched you, studied you to see what sort of a thing you are. When you took that ship you took the safety of our third. There was nowhere for our third to go, nowhere to hide and our third was killed. We had no ambulance. We didn't have enough nanogenes to save our third as we'd all been injured. We are a triptych for life. You condemned us to no future, no children, so we have dedicated our lives to finding you, to see what sort of creature you are. Firstly we found the other one. Our rage was still there but we did not want to be unfeeling like you. We may be warriors but we believe in justice in our way. We watched as he underwent many trials. He made decisions which pulled him apart. He suffered and above all he cared and he loved.'**

**Both Iantos smiled and hoped. **

'**We tested him. He died over and over again for love of his brother. He fought creatures that attacked the Earth. He loved his Doctor and he loved his team. He felt the guilt of losing them. We realised that he was not the same man anymore; he had grown and developed in character. There are also more trials to be faced. He will continue to be tested although not by us. He will learn to understand more about the consequences of his actions. We decided to leave him but while watching we also knew that there were parallel universes where alternative Jacks could be hiding. We searched and found only one, you. We were determined to punish any Jack that had not shown the capacity to change. We watched as you used the people around you. We watched as you used your ability to die for gain. We watched as your resentment of the Doctor grew because he left you and did not return. He saw you were wrong and took the Tardis away before you could get there didn't he?'**

**The other Jack thought 'but I got there. Was that the difference? Is it my love for the Doctor, the man who helped me to love again, to love these people, who showed me care and turned me into a hero?'**

'**He left me. I couldn't stand it. I had cared for him, loved him. He'd given me the chance to be a better man and then he left me. I found that I couldn't die and believe me I tried over and over again. Then Torchwood found me and they hated the Doctor and for a while I went along with it. I listened to them spout all their venom against the Doctor and it was hard not to agree. In the end, after Canary Wharf, I knew that he was still out there and I was determined to change Torchwood Cardiff and wait here to find out why he had treated me like this. I didn't want to care for anyone else. It was too painful. So I admit I used people but I have begun to realise that I need be different. Talking to him has made me realise that I was fooling myself and that I do care.' Jack pointed at Ianto, 'and perhaps I need to learn to do that to bring the Doctor back to me, just so I could know why I've become immortal and how I could use it for good.' Jack's voice was a plea now.**

'**Then you do this. Why them, they were happy. Is that why? Have I caused their deaths? Is this how I need to suffer? Will the others hate me and leave me because of the choices I've made? Is being alone again my punishment? I don't think I could do that again. I need them. They are my life, my team. Doing this is my life. I send them to do things that could take their lives away and yet they do it. Ianto has finally begun to open my eyes to what they do for me. I want them back. I just want them back.'**

**Jack's head fell into his hands and his shoulders shook. His pain was so obvious you could almost reach out and touch it.**

**Everyone listened and tried to process what was being said. All sorts of emotions and thoughts went through every head. Each had their own take on what Jack had said and each hoped that this was not the end. There was enough love for this man with all his faults to make him a better person. To make him the person the Chula wanted him to be. After all one Jack had managed this transformation; the other Jack couldn't be that different could he?**

**As if the Chula had heard their thoughts they announced 'They are listening to every word that you say. It is their decision as to whether they return to you or not.' With that Ianto and Gwen disappeared and Jack was left alone with the creatures.**

'**I am sorry for what I did to you'**

'**We know, we can see it in your heart', and with that they left. Jack sat. Tears flowed down his face and he did nothing to stop them. He had never felt more alone in his long life and he wondered what decision the others would make. Would they come back having heard all his thoughts and faults laid bare? Gwen had every reason to dislike him and so did Ianto. He'd used them both in different ways. All he could do was wait as the minutes turned into hours.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The monitors went off and went blank. They expected the other Gwen and Ianto to appear immediately but they didn't.

'But the Chula said I had suffered enough,' thought Jack, 'where are they?

'I'm sure they'll be back' said Gwen. 'You heard what they said. You have been spared while our Jack has been punished but why did they have to kill our Tosh and Owen to punish him?'

'Perhaps it's a bit like fate' said Ianto, 'perhaps they would have died at some point in any parallel world as they had here. And let's face it we don't really know what the Chula did with them anymore than we know where the other Gwen and Ianto are now. Maybe Tosh and Owen have just been taken to another world. I think I want to imagine that anyway. Who knows what our Jack is thinking now? I don't know about you Gwen but I need some time to think about this and I think our Jack does as well '

Gwen said 'yes I'm going to have tonight here. I want to be on my own as I've a lot to think about.'

'Use the day bed in my office' said Jack 'I'll stay here if you need me. There's a bed downstairs Ianto if you want it. John and I have things to talk about.'

Gwen and Ianto were hugged by Jack and then went away to think. It was going to be a long night. Jack and John sat in the boardroom.

'That could so easily have been me,' said Jack quietly. 'You above all people know what I was like but meeting the Doctor changed me and above all watching him action at the other times just confirmed things for me. I've never felt anything for anyone like I've felt for him. That feeling that you would go anywhere and do anything he asked you to do. I know that he feels that I'm wrong but it doesn't matter. Setting up Torchwood was about emulating him but I've also learned about the difficult decisions he's had to make and a lot about loneliness.'

'What about Eye Candy?' asked John. 'You know he loves you. It's not like us. We were all about sex, good sex but just that really.' John suddenly found that he needed to keep quiet about how he really felt about Jack. Perhaps his time would come again in the future.

'What do you truly feel Jack? Do you even know?'

'This is weird enough talking about feelings at all let alone with you of all people. We've come a long way from where we were John. I really care for Ianto. God he's handsome and he needs me. I need to be needed. It's not like I feel about the Doctor but he doesn't need me in the same way. I'm just one of many who've felt the same way about him and I've met them and seen the adoration he inspires. But love, I don't know. I feel responsible because Ianto loves me but I still might have to put him in situations that could kill him and I can't die. Yet I know that he would die for me. The Chula said that there were more tests ahead. The consequences of things I had already done. It's such a responsibility John but I have to carry on. Torchwood is so important and we are a team. I want him back. I want them both back but I think we have to wait to see what the others decide. It's a good job it's been quiet out there. I wonder how the Little People got here after all. Perhaps the Chula had opened a chink to allow them through. What are you going to do John?

'Time for me to go Jack. I was going to say that you could come with me but I know that isn't going to happen. It's been fun again. Tell Gwen it was fun too. That girl has some imagination.' He got up and went over to Jack, kissed him, hugged him and walked away. He held his vortex manipulator and disappeared leaving Jack with his own thoughts for company.


	20. Chapter 20

**Last two chapters. Thanks to those who have stuck with the story. I know some will have been upset by Tosh and Owen but I like to think that Ianto was right and they are in an AU**

Chapter 20

**All alone in his own time Jack lay all night looking up at the stars. He didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. He'd felt lonely in his life but never like this. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. If he'd had a working vortex manipulator who knows what he'd have done. Was Torchwood finished? Would Gwen and Ianto choose to come back? He wanted them back. Oh God he wanted them back but things would change he knew that. No more Gwen and him; she needed to move on. And as for Ianto; He'd always fancied him but he'd never really got to know him. He hoped to have the chance to do that. He knew what loving Ianto could be like now and he wanted more. He could only wait and see. Feeling this helpless was not something he was used to.**

The other Jack was sitting when Gwen came in and put a coffee on the table. 'Where's John?' asked Gwen.

'He's gone. I think it's just a bit to dull for him here. He said to tell you that it was fun.' Jack smiled and Gwen looked embarrassed.

Just then Ianto came in carrying a coffee.

'I see someone has managed to get some coffee on their own,' he said looking at the coffee in front of Gwen. 'I must remember you can do that. How do you think we get back Jack? I want to go back. He'll need us and we know we need him despite all his faults or because of them. Ianto put a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

'I know you've a lot more to forgive him for so what have you decided?'

'I feel a bit like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. Do we just click out heels and say that there's no place like home over again?'

'We could try it', said Ianto, 'but I'm not wearing the dress or would that make me Toto?'

'Just try thinking you want to go back at the same time' suggested Jack. He got up and kissed each of them on the forehead.

'It's been interesting,' he said.

'For us also' replied Ianto, 'in more ways than one. Thanks Jack and thank you for teaching me a little about what it's like to be him. I hope we all have a long future but you know this job. In the overall scheme of things except for you we're just a brief moment in time.'

'Goodbye Jack', they both said and then thought 'we want to go home, we want to go home.'

Jack watched them fade out of sight. He would never know now what happened to them in their lives. Would they get to have the same experiences his team had had but later? Would they be able to cope? He sat and he waited and then gradually his Ianto and his Gwen appeared. The joy he felt was greater than anything he'd experienced before in his life and then he knew he loved these people, really loved them. He felt the tears flow down his face.

**In his world the other Jack sat, waited and hoped. Gradually he saw his Ianto and Gwen begin to appear. Ianto was smiling at him. Gwen more uncertain. He had no idea what he was going to say to these two so he said nothing and waited for them to speak.**

'**Hello Jack,' said Gwen 'we chose to come back. We needed to come back for ourselves and we realised, for you.**

'**I'm sorry' Jack mouthed silently at them, tears falling yet again down his face. Would they ever stop?**

'**We know' whispered Ianto, 'we know.'**

**Gwen said 'I'm going home. I need some time. I will be back in the morning. I need to talk to someone about this but that's not you. I'm going to call Andy.'**

**Gwen walked out of the Hub leaving Jack and Ianto alone. **

'**Time to take the bull by the horns', thought Ianto swallowing hard. For a moment he closed his eyes, collected his thoughts, then he opened them and began. **

'**I know you must have spent time with the other Ianto and no I don't want to know what you did. I talked a lot to their Jack and he made me realise that there was more to life than just existing. I had put all my feelings on hold after Lisa and I rebuffed your approaches because I thought what I had felt and kept feeling when you were near me was wrong. But now Jack I think it's time that we tried to find out if there is anything worth while here.'**

**Jack looked at him his eyes still filled with tears and Ianto's heart flipped. Take your time he warned himself.**

'**What about tonight?' Jack asked, 'dinner, a movie, interested?'**

'**Are you asking me out on a date?'**

'**Yes if that's OK with you.'**

'**I'll meet you back here at seven.' replied Ianto. 'I'll need something better to wear at least I hope I will.'**

'**You will' replied Jack, 'you look good in a suit and I'll get out of this coat into something more suitable.'**

'**Pity,' thought Ianto. 'I really like that coat!'**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is my favourite chapter of the whole book. I wrote it when I was about half way through the story. There are some notes at the end as well. If you've read it all I'd really like to hear what you think as I have two more stories ready to publish.**

**Thanks**

Chapter 21

Later that evening all the members of Torchwood Cardiff from both dimensions were feeling much the same, that life was for living and that they may as well do that, for you never knew when the end might come. Of course, for both Jacks that thought was slightly different, but both also realised that individuals within the human race needed them as much as the whole.

Ianto stood looking out of his windows towards the twinkling lights of Cardiff and the darkness of Cardiff Bay. He was happy and content. Jack had been right about moving here. Life was good and he intended to live every moment of it for however long was left. He had seen people he cared about die not once but twice and Jack well, he didn't know how many more times he would have to do that again. He wondered what the others were doing tonight. He knew that Gwen was at home with Rhys but in the other dimension he wondered how his counterpart was doing.

He was right about Gwen; she was at home, sat on the sofa, waiting for Rhys to pour a glass of wine for them both. She'd been home in time to make dinner which was rare. Rhys had spent most of the evening telling her about his trip. How he'd been let down by the driver and how they had to get the load out, traffic jams and above all bloody French fishermen. Finally, he asked after her and if anything interesting had happened during the last few days. Gwen didn't really know where to start so she just did.

'You know when you spoke to Jack on Tuesday morning well, I wasn't really there. I had been taken into a parallel universe.'

Rhys stared at her.

'You what!' he cried

'Yes I know pretty incredible but true. Don't worry this is me. Ianto and I were swopped with another Gwen and Ianto. In their dimension I wasn't married to you or even going out with you I was having an affair with Jack. It was so weird and it made me realise so much how important you are to me.'

She reached over and held Rhys' face and kissed him.

'And before you ask no nothing happened with Jack except one kiss before I told him things weren't the same in my world. Anyway' she added raising her eyebrows, 'our Ianto decided to educate that Jack a little into his world. You should have seen how he kissed Jack on arrival even I was shocked. It's one thing to know about it but another to see it in action. When I think how quiet he used to be'

Rhys turned his head to one side as he often did when amused and smiled to himself.

'To think when I first met Jack I was worried whether he would go after you. I told him I wished he wasn't so good looking and was there any chance he was gay.' Rhys chuckled to himself.

'So what did you do in this other world?'

'After putting Jack in his place I did go out to lunch with Andy to fill the time and he at least could understand what was going on. There were no monsters to fight so we really had nothing to do. I think Andy has ambitions with the other Gwen so hopefully he will be working on that now she's returned.'

'What about me in that world? No ambitions there then?' Rhys asked

'I saw their version of you.'

'What was I like?'

'You still liked ham and egg pie but I think this one spent more time in the gym.'

Rhys faked a hurt expression and patted his stomach.

'You were thinner and you owned the company. Your secretary looked like a supermodel and I missed the real you so much.'

'So what was it all about and how did you get back?'

'I'm not really going to say much because I don't really understand it fully myself. I'm sure Jack will explain more sometime but not yet and there was so much to take in over a short period of time. It was something to do with Jack's past, before Torchwood, when he first met Rose and the Doctor. He upset a race called the Chula and they did this as part of their revenge. They killed Tosh and Owen in the other dimension to teach their Jack a lesson. It was awful to witness that again but also easier to deal with as in my mind they were already dead. It wasn't bloody they just disappeared into nothing. The Chula left our Jack as he was but hinted that they'd had something to do with the events surrounding Gray turning up. They'd decided that our Jack had already suffered enough. But they made hints about something in the future as well. Rhys all this has made me realise that we have to live every moment and the future is so important. Jack always says that the twenty first century is when everything changes. I want a baby Rhys. I want our family and a future and I want it as soon as possible.'

Grabbing Rhys by the hand she said 'I think we should continue to practice now.'

Rhys followed her into the bedroom and shut the door.

**The other Gwen was sat in the Bayside Brasserie with Andy. Her time with Jack was over and she wasn't sad. She'd had fun with him and with John that night; was it only forty eight hours ago, it seemed like a lifetime. But what she needed now was someone who adored her more than they adored themselves and that wasn't Jack or John. She'd known Andy for years and she knew how he felt about her. Perhaps now was the time to find out if there could be anything between them. Being in Torchwood made relationships difficult. Gwen thought she needed to grow up and there was no time like the present. The deaths of Owen and Tosh would bring the team together but for now everyone needed to distance themselves a bit and concentrate on life not death. The three of them had spent the afternoon dealing with the practicalities. Feelings were a bit raw for now. They had altered the records but there were no bodies to deal with and both Tosh and Owen had left instructions about who they wanted informed. There were always cover stories created. Part of her hoped like Ianto that they were not really dead but just taken to another existence by the Chula. This experience had taught her many new things about herself and those she worked with. She had certainly leaned more about Ianto and she meant to continue with that. Ianto had obviously returned with a new attitude towards life and certainly towards Jack and she hoped that Jack had the ability to let Ianto under his skin because Jack needed someone to care for as much as any of them.**

'**What are we going to have then', Andy asked her.**

'**I'm really hungry', replied Gwen, 'I'll have the sirloin steak and all the trimmings I think; it's been a long few days.**

'**Tell me everything,' said Andy. So she did.**

**At a quiet table in Benedicto's restaurant Ianto and Jack were on the date that Ianto had wanted. He'd put his feelings for Jack well and truly into the back of his mind in his world refusing to admit that he was capable of feeling anything again after Lisa, let alone admitting that he could feel something for a man. But he'd met the other Jack and experienced some of what could be on offer and he'd realised that this Jack needed to let someone in especially after all that had happened. Ianto really was surprised about how much he wanted it to be him. When he was young he'd had a crush on another lad at school but that was all it was. He didn't think he was gay but it was weird how he felt. It was different. It wasn't men it was Jack, only Jack. Both of them still had to deal with the deaths of Tosh and Owen and the responsibility that Jack would feel. Ianto wanted to help him begin to come to terms with that and with the many other pressures in his life. Jack seemed to have lost a bit of the cockiness he'd always had and the surety that he was always right. He put his hand on Jack's as he could see him staring into space.**

'**It's my fault', said Jack looking at him. 'It's all my fault. I expect you to do the same as I do but the consequences of my actions are different for me. I'm not sure that I can keep doing this.' Ianto held on to his hand, surprised that he didn't care who saw. **

'**A lot has happened in the past few years let alone the past few days. I know you feel guilty and perhaps it's time that you begin to understand the consequences of your actions and make up for your past mistakes but I'm here and Gwen's here and we'll help if you will let us.'**

**Jack looked at the young man in front of him, dressed in a dinner suit which he'd never seen him wear before. He was incredibly handsome. Jack had always seen that but he'd just seen him as a challenge, like he'd seen every other person in his life. Could he really let him in? Could he really share with him all the things he'd done or even some of them? He doubted it but perhaps he could start now. Perhaps he was ready.**

'**OK Ianto let's talk but remember there might be some things I can't tell you and there's a lot of time to get through. I'll do my best but I'm not used to this and I need to know that you will understand why I have done the things I've had to do and made the decisions I've had to make. I know you haven't always agreed with me. I know it was you that told Gwen about Flat Holm. Don't look like that its OK I know why you did it and you were probably right. Ask away.'**

**Ianto picked up his glass took several mouthfuls and began**.

While he stood there looking out of the window and thinking about all that had happened in the last two days the other Ianto heard Jack singing away in the background. He even did that so well. At least this time it was Frank Sinatra but it was still Cole Porter, _I've got you under my skin_. He really should try to get Jack to listen to some Blues but tonight was not the night for that sort of music. Jack was making coffee; he could manage that with Ianto's wonderful machine. The track changed and Ianto heard Jack putting the coffee cups down and coming up behind him. Jack put his arms around Ianto who felt himself tingle from head to toe. I really love this man he thought and wondered if Jack would ever feel as he did. Would he still up and leave if his Doctor called? Neither had said anything about what had happened with the other Ianto and Jack but both had a pretty good idea. Jack grabbed his hand and spun him around.

'This is my favourite Sinatra track. Listen to the lyrics. It's called _All the Way. _Dance with me.'

Ianto recalled their first dance at Gwen's wedding. He listened to the lyrics and tucked his head into Jack's shoulder pressing as closely as he could.

'_When somebody loves you, it's no good unless he loves you all the way. Through the good or lean years and through all the in between years come what may._'

Ianto knew that this was the nearest he was ever going to get to Jack saying I love you and it was enough. Suddenly as he pressed against Jack he felt the box in his pocket that had appeared there when he returned from the other dimension. He assumed that the Chula had put it there but he didn't know why. He really didn't want to spoil this moment so thought he'd tell Jack tomorrow. Perhaps he'd understand what gift the Chula might want him to have. Was this because they knew something was going to happen in the future? Ianto listened to the music and held on tightly to Jack. The message on the box read.

DO NOT OPEN UNTIL AFTER THE END OF TIME.

THE END

Just in case you don't know The End of Time is the name given to what will be the penultimate or last David Tennant Doctor episode.(some discussion which at the moment) This idea will be continued in the next book.

The Chula are mentioned in Series 1 with Christopher Eccleston in the episodes Empty Child and the Doctor Dances when Jack meets the Doctor and Rose.

The song All the Way is my favourite Sinatra song from the film the Joker is Wild. I hope no one will mind me using it.


End file.
